


Tunnel of love

by Ammmmmmmirongmaoer



Category: p2p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammmmmmmirongmaoer/pseuds/Ammmmmmmirongmaoer





	Tunnel of love

春

庞宽局促地在公交车站前踱步，他不知道是否要按计划去见彭磊，还是要现在就跳入随便哪辆公交车，原路返回。  
别见面了吧，一个声音对他说。就那么停留在对彭磊的幻想中吧，继续在台下默默追随他，做他最忠诚的粉丝，不要跨越那条线，受伤的肯定是你自己。  
但是庞宽不知为何在这么想的时候，就鬼使神差地走到了原定的见面地点。他远远地就看到了彭磊，彭磊早就没有了他曾经熟悉的一头红发，但时光好像没从他身上留下痕迹似的，他27岁了，还是习惯弓着身子，脸上写满不合群的态度。  
彭磊看到他时笑了，笑得像看到自家小宠物时的孩子。  
庞宽在小时候见过一次彭磊，那时候他多大？十四五岁的年纪，他从此把彭磊看作了自己唯一见过面的偶像，说是对爱情的幻想对象也不为过。四年来他就朝着彭磊的那个目标奔去了，高中刚毕业的他就去打工挣钱，就为了能买到彭磊乐队的演出门票。  
他以为彭磊早把他忘了，但彭磊没有。第二次去看演出时他幸运地站到了前排的位置，彭磊就在台上一眼看到了他。他没奢求彭磊能跟他说话，但是演出结束后自己等着后排观众离去时彭磊叫住了他。  
“庞宽？你是庞宽吗？”彭磊还没来得及放下吉他就勾着头瞧着他，在得到答复后咧着嘴露出了门牙，“你都长这么大了啊。”  
那时庞宽还没来得及跟他说上几句话，彭磊就被乐队的人拉走了，在临走前跟他说想下次正式见个面，连电话都没来得及留，只匆匆报上了时间地点，留庞宽一个人在剩余的时间里焦虑紧张。  
庞宽可能是太过看重这次会面，导致他现在在彭磊面前坐着，看着彭磊试图关心一下他的过往，时不时冒出一句找不着点的笑话时，还是觉得场面有些太过沉闷了。他侧过脸望着被太阳照耀得闪烁着白光，在风吹拂下刚萌生的嫩萌芽，突然觉得很幸福。  
庞宽不知道自己笑起来有多可爱，更不知道自己在彭磊眼中，此刻没头没脑地笑起来的瞬间有多可爱。彭磊顿时忘了自己想要说的话题，咳嗽了两声以后含糊地问道：“要来我们乐队玩吗？正好考虑要转风格了。”  
“好啊。”庞宽瞪大了眼睛，“不过我要等下个月才行，还打工着呢，不干完老板肯定不给我钱。”  
庞宽不知道为何在他没加入乐队，除了周末外几乎没时间休息的时段里，彭磊总是热衷于约他出来见面。他根本没敢想过最大的可能是彭磊喜欢他，总觉得他和彭磊之间还是有条难以逾越的鸿沟，他也不敢主动去触碰。毕竟彭磊的歌陪伴了他整个中学的时代，他见到彭磊时，那些歌就开始自动在脑海里播放了，彭磊就连说的话语都不那么真切。  
比如彭磊叫他去河边玩，说是河边不如说是一小区门外不那么臭的小水沟而已。彭磊在前面带着他走过河边因疯长而过高的草丛，然后在河畔边停住了。  
“啊，好可惜，我以前老跑到这边玩来着。”彭磊背对着他自顾自地说道，“我之前用石头堆成了个河坝呢，可以把这片水拦起来，有时候有鱼就跳进来翻腾，出不去了。现在石头都被水冲散了。”  
庞宽默默地坐在石头上，一脸好奇地望着彭磊，不知道怎么办。于是他们打了会水漂，又看了会鸭子捕食。  
彭磊带他离开时一脸遗憾，“我以前觉得这很好玩来着，现在看来也没什么了。”  
“没有啊，我觉得风景很好。”庞宽在他身后努力跟上，蹦蹦跳跳的，然后突然听到了河对面废气的小工厂里传出来的音乐声，竖起耳朵仔细听着。  
“嗯？”彭磊也停下了，“是雷蒙斯的歌，有乐队在排练吧。”  
“啊，是bye bye baby，我太喜欢了。”  
彭磊就突然跟着唱了起来，庞宽觉得他也大着舌头，比对面的人唱得好多了。结果随即彭磊就唱错了歌词，庞宽忍不住笑了起来，彭磊伸手就去打他，“你笑个屁，我给你唱歌呢。”  
庞宽只顾着还手了，忘了彭磊是真的在唱歌给他听。  
后来庞宽在饭馆吃饭遇到刘葆时，完全没想到这个看起来如此社会的秃头男人会主动坐在他身边，开口就是令庞宽头晕目眩的话。  
刘葆说，“彭磊怎么还没把你追到手啊。”  
庞宽不知道他是想干嘛，可刘葆一脸严肃，眼神还有点八卦，庞宽瞪着他胆战心惊地问什么叫彭磊在追我，什么时候追我了。  
“彭磊前一阵子就说他看上一歌迷了，过了几天又跟我说，怎么办，那人怎么一直都追不到啊。我在想是哪个姑娘让他这么上心呢，喝醉酒了朝我们诉苦，说真的很喜欢很喜欢。我说你说是哪个哇，长什么样？我来帮你。彭磊说是老穿白衬衫，笑起来甜甜的，才19岁，比他小这么多怎么办啊。问了半天，草，原来是个男的。那不就是你吗？”  
“我......我，真不知道。”庞宽脸红得一塌糊涂，心里还在盘算着彭磊那些举动原来是在追他吗？带他看小水沟，逗小猫玩，还送他铁皮机器人，原来是在追他吗。  
“那你喜欢他吗？”刘葆还在逼问。  
“喜欢......”庞宽捂着脸低声说道，随即又斩钉截铁地突然大声重复了一遍，“喜欢很久了，特别特别喜欢。”  
“成，我当你也是兄弟。我帮你，不过你也得主动点啊，彭磊这人脑子不太好使，心思还特多，你再不答应他估计就想不开了。”  
“可是你们明天不就要去上海演出了吗？不是要过阵子才能回来。”  
“嗯，等回来再说吧。”  
回来......庞宽等不及了，他又望向窗外，阳光格外地灿烂，春天马上就要结束了。

夏

又被蚊子咬了，庞宽无奈地跺了跺脚。彭磊去朋友的聚会，过了十二点还没回家，电话也不接。他在床上翻滚了几个来回以后，等不及就下楼，在屋外走来走去，夏天的夜晚也并不凉快，汗浸湿了他的后背，让他越来越烦躁了。  
低着头抓着腿上好几个包的时候还在懊恼为什么穿着短裤就下楼了，随即就被一身酒气的人满怀抱住。  
“这么晚了，你在这干什么啊。不怕有人把你拐走了。”  
你还好意思说这话呢，庞宽翻了个白眼，但是烦躁的气全消了，任凭彭磊在他身上蹭来蹭去，然后又驾着那人回了家。  
“怎么不接电话呢？干嘛去了。”庞宽小心眼地明知故问，一边给彭磊拖衣服，想把他拽去洗澡。  
“朋友生日啊，你又不想来，一堆人在那唱歌，我无聊死了，一堆弱智。”彭磊一点也不配合，也没有道歉的意思，哼哼唧唧扭着身子。  
被庞宽好不容易撂到浴缸里以后，他突然又站起来死死抱着庞宽，“我都三十岁了，我是不是太老了？”  
“老个屁，你现在还跟小孩儿一样撒泼呢。”  
“我再老你都不许离开我。”  
庞宽和彭磊在一起的三年从彭磊身上学到了很多，彭磊的形象也慢慢在他心中逐渐丰满起来了。他和彭磊在一起没多久就意识到了彭磊并不只是站在舞台上闪闪发光的那个偶像，彭磊也会难过，会撒娇，彭磊也很专横，脆弱，不讲道理。偶尔会暴露出来这么些不好的性格，但是庞宽反而乐意见到，彭磊再也不是自己单方面幻想出来的一个完美的人了。  
比如现在彭磊得到满意的答复以后，就把庞宽拽到浴缸里按着。庞宽还没来得及脱去衣服就被弄得全身湿透，“你烦不烦啊。”  
“不烦.......”彭磊虽然这么说但还是有点心虚，然后又亲了上来，边亲边用牙轻轻磨几下庞宽的皮肤，“不许烦我。”  
等到彭磊好不容易停下来以后，庞宽不得以也把衣服脱了，“也出了一堆汗了，一起洗吧。”庞宽想着这地方哪塞得下我们两人一起洗澡啊，但是光着身子站在那里也真的太过尴尬，就勉强把自己挤了进来。  
彭磊正在给头发上胡乱抹着洗发水，伸手就去往庞宽身上抹。两人胡闹着，庞宽觉得自己不知为何越洗越燥热，对方因为摘下了眼镜，刚冲把头上泡沫冲完后头发乖顺地耷拉着，眯着小眼睛看着他，反而有着色情的味道。  
庞宽故意挑逗似地趴了下来咬着彭磊的锁骨，彭磊一手掐着庞宽的腰，一手往他后穴探去，扣弄了几下又戛然而止了。“在这不行，地太小了，我们去床上。”  
庞宽刚想着彭磊都醉成这样了还保留理智呢，就被彭磊一起身，抱猫一样抱了下来。庞宽那时候还瘦瘦小小的，彭磊抱着他好像很轻松。还没来得及多想就被放倒在床上，随即大个子就又压了下来。  
刚洗过澡后想轻易插入是比较困难的，但是彭磊就那么硬生生地挺了进去。庞宽掐着彭磊的肩膀求饶似的叫了一声，然后眼角随即泛出了不少的泪水。  
“彭磊.......轻，哎，轻一点。”庞宽虽然这么无意识地喊叫着，却主动配合着张开双腿，弯曲着，让彭磊更好地顶入最深处。  
“你还记不记得，我们，我们第一次接吻。那时候我根本没想到你能这么淫。”彭磊凑在他耳边说着。”  
“嗯……”  
“那时候还是我表的白，你到底记不记得了，我就跟你表过白。”彭磊边埋怨边露出一丝幸福的笑容，急切地说着，但丝毫不减少抽动的速度。庞宽在情欲中努力回想着，他当然记得，但是不是这时候，彭磊一下下把他记忆中的故事撞成了一个个泛着光的片段了。  
“快记起来，别跟我说你不记得。”

庞宽是彭磊要从演出后回来的那天晚上收到短息的，彭磊给他发的信息很简短：你有没有和别人在一起过？  
庞宽当时就从床上蹦了起来，拿着手机反反复复地看了好几遍，不知道彭磊想要什么回答。他长这么大从懂得爱情以后，脑子里就被彭磊填满了。但是回答没有的话，彭磊是否会觉得他还是涉世未深的小孩呢？  
他还没把信息发出去，就又收到了彭磊的短信：刚刚是刘葆发的，不是我！然后又发来一条信息，是一长串的对不起。  
庞宽就又败下阵来了，他不知道如何回答，拿枕头砸着脑袋。彭磊为什么不肯承认呢？于是他决定无视彭磊的解释，只回答了第一个信息，他说：没有，怎么啦？  
手机那头的人好像沉默了很久，庞宽就要等不及的时候收到了彭磊的回复：那你想不想和我在一起。  
庞宽这是就又突然躺到了，被乱箭射中了一样，傻兮兮地捂着脸笑着，好像有人在看他。他不好意思地盯着那条短信，默默打着字，想说很多话，又匆匆删掉了，脸烧得比什么都烫。  
“想。你怎么还不睡觉啊。”  
“你也早点睡啊，明天还要上班呢吧。”  
庞宽刚要发晚安过去，心理埋怨着怎么可能睡得着，彭磊就又说话了：明天下午有空吗？想见你。  
没空！我还要上班呢，但庞宽还是不管不顾地回了好，还跟上司请了假，说自己发烧了。  
他们在一个公园见面，庞宽知道这是和彭磊第一次见面时的地点，他为此窃喜了好一阵子，忍不住上扬的嘴角。彭磊却依旧保持着非常适度的尴尬感，眼神不知道在往哪里瞟。  
庞宽因为一度的沉默才意识到已经能听到蝉叫声了，“你真的没有谈过恋爱吗？”彭磊抿着嘴问他。  
“没有，光顾着喜欢你了。”然后庞宽看到了彭磊眼中藏不住的得意和窃喜，“那，那你什么都不会怎么办啊，你比我小这么多。”  
“你可以教我啊。”庞宽说这话也没有太多底气，咬着嘴巴偷偷观察彭磊的反应。彭磊突然凑过来了，摸着庞宽的头发亲了下来，吻着他的嘴唇说，“嗯。我保证。”  
庞宽仰着头回应着那个吻，脑子里又开始自动播放彭磊不知道是写给谁的情歌了。可他不觉得烦躁，彭磊弄不明白自己是给谁写的，但是以后只唱给他一个人听了。

秋

窗外还在下雨，它与夏日的倾盆大雨相比，下得如此不潇洒利落，它半死不活地就那么零星地下了几个钟头。  
今天也不出去了吧，庞宽带着耳机躺在床上这么想着。他三十一岁了，都这年纪了还没活透彻呢，彭磊又挂着惨淡的微笑看了他一眼就摔门而出了。庞宽望着天花板，思索自己又是哪点得罪了彭磊。他想不起来，他认为遗忘是最可怕的事物，他会忘却他的童年，忘记坐火车时经过的一条条发光的河，彭磊写过的歌在记忆里都会变得模糊。  
可能他一转眼就会忘记的是，现在抬头，看见了飞蝇在灯罩上产卵。  
我到底是爱他多一点还是爱我自己多一点。庞宽想。因为彭磊每一个失望的笑容和躲闪的眼神，对自己来说都如此刻骨铭心。  
彭磊前几天在乐队排练的时候又叫他别再瞎弹了，语气总是一次比一次更严肃。庞宽点了点头，低头望着彭磊那双绞在一起泛出青筋的手想着，你是不是想打我，想到这时自嘲地笑了一下，抬头就看见彭磊望着他。彭磊又在皱眉了，眼睛半眯着，好像在思索着令人厌烦的人生谜题。  
庞宽特想对他说，你别这么看着我，我受不了你的眼神。结果彭磊张了张嘴，“别练了，没意思，别练了。”  
就算是暂时的冷战也总有回家的时候，生活上的琐事他们从没拌过嘴。“下雨了，你要出去的话别又忘带伞了，我去买东西。”彭磊今天出门前对他撂了一句，庞宽还没回答他就关上了门。得，就这么不待见我，庞宽点了根烟以后又继续躺回床上。  
三十岁以后，好像连抽烟都没有了滋味。庞宽想到彭磊近来直到看到自己睡着，才肯躺到床上，他们很久没做过了。庞宽有时在清晨硬得难耐的时候转身抱住彭磊，但彭磊总是不安地动一下，又没了动静。  
自己主动更近一步呢？庞宽笑了，自己也没那么不要脸，可能就是这些年死乞白赖地求着人家，被厌烦了。庞宽一直在等着彭磊说分手。那时候庞宽就会用他反复操练了无数次的笑容回应过去。庞宽想，自己一定要一脸安然无事地说：“行。”可能还会再说个“祝你快乐”之类的话，不重要了。重要的是他要头也不回地离开，尽管......尽管他光是这么想想，心脏疼得就要无法呼吸。  
到底是如何走到这一步的，是几年前彭磊就敌不住年龄进入了中年危机，还是彭磊自认为没有了灵感，没法写出像样的作品。应该不是这些，庞宽想否认，却没有底气。  
庞宽知道自己一直在绞尽脑汁抚慰他，但是彭磊在被自己的双臂环绕住时，还是就那么歪着倒在椅子上，瞟了自己一眼，“我还是写不出来歌。”  
庞宽只能尝试用自己热切直白的动作，表达他对彭磊无条件地支持与爱。彭磊在失意时回吻得都格外用力，庞宽只能用至死方休式的深吻加深。但是单曲的小样出来后，庞宽尽可能夸赞对方，得到的却是彭磊嘲弄他自己的微笑，彭磊看着他说，“你真的觉得好听吗？我自己都觉得恶心。”  
庞宽那时不知道说什么，也不敢说什么，所有的话语在自我厌恶的人心里都是徒劳。彭磊好像在嫌恶自身，庞宽却在那时觉得自己也像个废物，庞宽想过给彭磊写一首情歌，但是不知为何还只停留在回荡于脑中的旋律。  
庞宽有怀疑过，但是他不知道导火索正是因为那句不经意的话，具体他说了什么自己也想不起来了，他只知道彭磊那时跟被踩了尾巴的狗一样差点跳起来咬人。他以为这件事就这么过去了，他把日后自己又重新变得小心翼翼的举动理解为彭磊不爱了。  
庞宽那天喝得半醉对身边的朋友开玩笑说，“我爸要知道我唱这些歌，表演这些玩意，不得打死我。三十岁的人了还没有正经职业没家庭呢。”他笑着环顾四周，疑虑着彭磊一向喜欢打趣挖苦人，这回怎么没帮他接茬呢。但是彭磊坐在对面没有反应，他低着头，然后在另一个朋友说话时突然起身，借口说去趟厕所。庞宽好像听到了远处彭磊走去的方向传来了一声闷响。  
回家后彭磊把他压在身下猛操，一次比一次用力。庞宽觉得自己陷入了浪潮中，只能听到心跳和肉体撞击的声音，他尝试抬起臀部夹紧穴肉讨好彭磊，但是彭磊一下一下周而复始地狠狠碰撞他，他觉得自己要被击碎了。他艰难地在喘息和大脑的混沌间求饶，“彭磊.......慢一点，停.......停一下，求你。”然后彭磊就真的停了下来，他用双手撑在庞宽身上安静着不知在想什么，庞宽刚伸手想拽下他，让彭磊别那么累。“不想继续了吗？”彭磊就问他。庞宽摇了摇头，他疼得说不出来话。彭磊跪下来，膝盖抵着他的腰，然后开始撸动自己的阴茎。他闭着眼皱着眉，看起来像是在受难，庞宽眼睁睁地看着彭磊射在了自己肚子上，然后起身拿纸擦掉精液以后就关了灯。庞宽在睡梦中梦到自己无法呼吸以后惊醒，他下意识地想去彭磊的怀抱中寻求温暖。但彭磊背对着他，把一部分被子攥在胸前，庞宽不想打扰他的梦境就作罢，他不知道彭磊一夜无眠。  
庞宽一直觉得爱情，起码是他这个还没步入中年的人的爱情，应该再轰轰烈烈一点。他有时越来越感受不到彭磊的爱，彭磊会在演出时开玩笑又指名道姓说对方是他的男朋友，庞宽总是默默听着。彭磊爱他吗？庞宽不敢确定了，他怀念那个窝在车厢里接吻的日子。但是那时候彭磊爱他吗？他害怕了，回忆好像会被自己篡改一样，他越是回忆就越无法确定那时候事件的真实性。他也没法在彭磊沉默的口中得知，只能一点点地用极端的方式企图翘开点什么。  
最初只是当面的挑衅，他不敢把话说重，怕彭磊为了自尊真的一去不回了。他看着彭磊马上就要朝他发火的表情，一脸泰然。这人还会因为我生气呢，庞宽好像只有通过这个时刻才能知道，彭磊起码还是在乎自己的。至于彭磊会不会因此受伤，其实庞宽为了说那些话，还没说出口，自己就在疼了。  
可彭磊大多时候还总表现得像宽恕他了的活佛，庞宽已经觉得没劲。他总觉得自己上台演出和下台以后的待遇是在两个世界，为他欢呼的人群和朝他微笑的彭磊，下台以后一转身就不见了。  
但是前不久庞宽在演出结束后的后台，刚整理完自己的衣服，就看到一个男生朝他跑来。那个男生想上前抓住他的手，然后又瞬间收回了。只是急促地告诉庞宽，自己有多么喜欢他。庞宽乐了，他记得那是自己跳水时，旁边一个拽住他的衣服又狠狠摸了自己腰一把的男生，看起来最多二十出头，眼神就跟自己当年看到彭磊时一样胆怯又热切。  
庞宽本来想应付一下对面的人就打发走，但是他看到彭磊走过来，就突然萌生了更恶毒的想法。他故意笑着听男生讲话，“哟，追了么多场，是有多喜欢我啊？”他听到自己说了这句话，然后男生的脸就红了，接着告诉庞宽自己不止喜欢他。  
庞宽侧对着彭磊，后悔自己看不见彭磊脸上的表情。庞宽只是觉得解气，你用了这么多年不再在乎了的玩具，还有人珍惜。他故意望向彭磊，灯光太暗他看不清，彭磊只是说：“你不走吗？”庞宽不明白自己怎么就那么没骨气，乖乖收拾东西就跟彭磊回去了。下次一定不能这样，庞宽思索，他想从彭磊眼中看到起码一点点要失去自己的危机感。  
想到这庞宽就从床上起身了，他觉得浑身的欲望和愤怒无处发泄。窗外还在下雨，听得他燥得慌。他把耳机摘了就草草出门，一个人在雨中茫无目的地乱逛，然后在街角的杂货铺旁看见了那天的男粉丝。那个男生在看见他以后咽了咽口水，眼神往他被雨淋了个半湿的胸前乱瞟。庞宽挤出笑容来直截了当地问他，“给你一个机会，你想做什么。”  
“想操你。”男生狠狠咬着嘴唇。庞宽把他带回了家，关上门就脱了衣服。他看见男生急不可耐地蹭着他，抚摸着珍宝一样用手慢慢划过他的身体，然后男生在他体内横冲直撞。他还是觉得不够滋味，彭磊看到就好了，彭磊应该要回来了，他要是现在开门就看到这一幕就好了。庞宽这么想着，故意扯着嗓子呻吟着，偏着头看着门口的方向。  
然后他就真的听到了门外传出了脚步声，在门口停下了。他期盼着开门的瞬间，真好，他想，他希望彭磊冲过来打他，辱骂他，杀了他也行。不过要彭磊杀人恐怕这还不够，自己得多找几个男人。他希望看到彭磊因为失控而打碎的碗碟散布整个地板，然后彭磊把他拽起来扔到地上，他就被瓷片扎着，也比现在好受得多。他希望彭磊恶狠狠地朝他喊，我他妈再也不爱你了，就证明彭磊以前是爱过他的了，那就够了。  
但是直到男孩做完，那扇门还是没有被打开。庞宽回过神，掩盖不住失望的表情，男生被他吓到了，不敢说话。庞宽潦草地套上衬衫和一件外套，就开门要把男生送走。雨已经停了，楼道里的风吹过他刚被汗浸湿的身体，他抖了一下。然后就看到彭磊在单元楼的门口呆呆伫立着，眼睛泛着血丝，脚边扔了一地的烟头。  
庞宽不知道为什么他会如此有勇气，等到男生走远后，还前去挑衅彭磊，“你都听到了？”  
彭磊发出一个短促的带着气声的冷笑。  
你怎么那么软蛋啊，庞宽想，我这么恶心这么不要脸了你就算是不在乎也起码得为我不齿吧。  
“我有病，我看你病得也不清。你为什么不扇我几个耳光，为什么不骂我？是不是嫌我刚和别人做完脏，碰我一下你都嫌恶心。”  
彭磊把头低下去，把手踹进口袋里，明明高出庞宽许多的他却缩着身子，看起来如此瘦小，庞宽好像看到他头上长出了零星的白发，在微弱的阳光下看起来金光闪闪。他的嗓子好像因为吸烟太多突然变得沙哑，“你要是这样就开心了，我也没办法阻止你。和我在一起不开心吧，那就……”离开了我也无所谓，彭磊想这么说，但是他断了好几次都没能说出口。  
“想和我分手是吧，你是不是想甩掉我很久了，我今天就帮你说出来吧。走，你要是在大街上当着所有人的面扇我一个耳光，我就和你分手，好不好。”  
庞宽看彭磊还缩在那里，想上前拉他。彭磊却直起身子，把庞宽外套拉链拉好，刚从口袋里捂热的手掏出来，摸着庞宽的脸说，“你冷不冷？”  
庞宽只觉得这个场景似曾相识，熟悉得他差点哭出声来，他只觉得悲哀，又很想笑，自己攒足了这么久的勇气一下子消失殆尽了。他和彭磊本来就拼不出一个完整的圆，这么多年为了适应彼此强行交织在一起，不知道给对方和自己刺出了多少豁口。但是庞宽觉得自己愿意把那些棱角撕下来磨平了，再补成彭磊缺的那一半，自己疼点也无所谓了。  
他不知道是否是因为寒冷还是怎样在发抖，他拉着彭磊说，“你给我一个机会吧，我们今天就分手。明天我来追你，好不好，我攒了十几年对你的感情你是不是还没体会到呢。你有什么不开心就说出来朝我发泄，好不好？你可以一直拒绝我，吊着我，我都无所谓了。我今天不是个人，但是等到明天，可以吗？我这辈子就赖着你了，我没法……”  
彭磊摸了摸他的头，声音依然沙哑，“好。回家再说。”他见庞宽依然扯着他不放，就拉起了庞宽的手，“回家吧，外面太冷了。”  
庞宽觉得很多和彭磊的记忆想不起来也无所谓了，一个人本不应在年少时就铭记了所有的文学，彭磊很多过去的词也似再次为他而写。想到彭磊口齿不清的歌声以后，他再次笑了起来。不活在回忆里，未来好似也有了盼头，太阳就在浑浊的云间那么昏昏沉沉地要落下去了。

冬

庞宽15岁时，北京下了一场大雪。  
那时候正是放寒假过年的时段，他被父母带着去走亲戚，庞宽只记得自己特别小的时候来过他们家，因为算是远方亲戚，坐车也要不少时间。大人们聊家常他听不下去，宁可跑到楼下和院子们的小孩们玩。  
其实所谓的玩也只是他看着别人打雪仗，自己在旁边看着傻笑罢了。亲戚家比他大一岁哥哥还算照顾他，打完雪仗以后跑过来对他说，“你不是喜欢摇滚乐吗？邻居家有个大哥哥我好久没见了，好像是上大学去了，这次回家染了个红头发，很酷的。他好像也是玩乐队的，你想不想去见见他？”  
庞宽满心欢喜地答应了，然后他就第一次见到了彭磊。彭磊把房间打开时手里还抱着吉他，听到客厅传来的春晚喜庆的音乐时，明显不满地皱了皱眉，斜斜地靠在门廊上，“小孩儿，找我干嘛呢？”  
庞宽觉得彭磊太酷了，他只顾盯着彭磊的头发，又赶紧往彭磊房间内墙上贴着的乐队海报瞧瞧，亲戚家的哥哥在打着圆场，又耐不住性子回家去了。  
彭磊听到以后突然傻笑得开心，露出大门牙。“不错呀，有时间就找我来玩，我在家憋得无聊死了。”然后就让出身子让庞宽进到他卧室来，“你喜欢哪个乐队哪首歌？我给你弹。”  
“你写的歌吧。”庞宽看着书架上堆积的那些打口磁带和CD想，他为什么不干脆给他听磁带非要自己弹呢。  
彭磊不是有意想弹那首我爱你，但是他看到这明显情窦未开的小男孩就想逗一逗他，顺便彰显自己作为成年人的成熟气概。还没谈过恋爱呢吧，可能连暗恋的女生都没有，我比你酷多啦，现在让你见识一下什么才是摇滚。彭磊是这么想的。  
结果他弹到一半，不知道是因为屋外大人们的炒菜聊天的声音太大，还是因为什么别的原因，庞宽呆呆看着他，没说话。  
彭磊把吉他拿下来摆好，“怎么了？”  
“你这是为谁写的歌。”庞宽的声音很小，好像在勉强回答老师的提问。  
“这是我19岁写的歌，记不得了，那时......好像，好像就是暗恋吧。”  
庞宽刚想说点什么，房门就被打开了，彭磊的妈妈在问庞宽要不要留下来吃完饭。庞宽不好意思留下来，说了句“我明天再来找你啊”就窜走了。彭磊不知道这个小孩没有及时回家，而是在小区边缘的花园带蹦哒，用脚踢着雪堆。他也说不清楚自己为什么那么激动，是羡慕彭磊呢，还是仰慕，还是爱慕，还是嫉妒。他眼看着天要黑了才回去，然后在一片融洽的杯觥交错中愣了神，脑子里还回荡着彭磊那首没演奏完的歌。  
第二天早上，庞宽早早醒来了。他擦掉窗上的冰花，看着雪花是如何缠绵地落到地上的，它掩盖掉了昨天残留的鞭炮和火药给雪地带来的黑色印记。  
庞宽吃完午饭后不久就又去找彭磊了，他这次自己按响了楼前的电铃，等待着，不知为何心跳特别的快。单元门打开后他刚没爬几层楼梯就听见楼道间急促的脚步声，仰头看去，彭磊双手插着口袋，瘦长的腿跨了几步就跳了下来。  
“家里来客人，太吵了。我们出去玩吧。”彭磊说。  
庞宽不知道为什么彭磊这么厉害还肯和他出去玩，和自己有什么好玩的？但是他赶紧答应了。  
彭磊把他带到了街上，可街边的店铺基本上都关门了。他们晃悠了一圈以后彭磊说，去公园玩吧。  
庞宽和彭磊走在空无一人的公园里，呼吸着潮湿冷冽的空气，寂静也让在雪地中的脚步声格外明显。庞宽小心翼翼地走着，甚至在担心自己走路的姿势会不会有点太过傻气。又因为彭磊没有怎么说话，为了找点事做，时不时地把路过的在树干上的雪拿起来，揉成一个雪球，再砸到远处的树梢上。  
然后他把一个雪球直直地向正上方抛去，雪如同谢幕的瀑布般落下来，庞宽不由自主地傻笑着。彭磊转过身来，苦笑着说，“能不能不要那么小孩子气。”然后看到了把自己裹成粽子的庞宽身上落满了雪，还有刚被体温融化的雪渗透在围巾和脖子的缝隙里。于是把右手的手套取下来，用手去摸了一下庞宽的脸，“不冷吗？”  
庞宽愣住了，全身僵硬。如何描写此时的庞宽呢？就像三岛由纪夫写过他的单恋：  
“他突然把被雪濡湿了的皮手套按在我的发烧的脸上。我把身子躲闪开了。我脸颊上燃烧起活脱脱的肉感，它像烙印似的残留下来。我感到自己用非常清澈的目光在凝视着他。”  
那时的庞宽，就用清澈的目光凝视着彭磊。他想说些什么，但是不知道是因为被冻住的缘故，张开的嘴唇只呼出了零星的白雾。  
彭磊就这样不负责任地把自己烙印在了庞宽的身上，但是他则眨了眨眼，推了一下眼镜，像是毫无察觉一样地走开了。  
些许的积雪还从摇摆的树枝上落下，其中有一个落在了庞宽的脸上，而他炽热的脸颊立马融化了它。  
那个时刻开始，庞宽确定自己爱上了彭磊。这份情感令庞宽无所适从，他只想把身子浸在雪中。  
以后的日子庞宽出门时，双脚刚踩到雪地上，就能想起那天似曾相识的低温，他通红的脸颊，还有彭磊的眼神。  
如果说时间就像慢慢掩盖了枯草的冰雪，让记忆逐渐模糊，甚至消逝，那么他的这段记忆也许是因为太深刻，被一次次重新在回忆中拾起，就像他经历了无数次一样。庞宽的生命中遗忘了太多的事，重要的、细碎的，他甚至会遗忘了自己度过的许多天，遗忘本不该被忽视的重要的人。  
很久后，在夜里他还能恍惚地听见风吹过屋檐的响声，他还以为是那天大雪压满树枝的声音。  
而他甚至都不敢在梦里对彭磊伸出他的手。  
“天知道乌鸦如何苍老，森林有三百岁，只有雪是新的。”  
鸟雀和乌鸦的确在电线杆上叫唤了。彭磊送庞宽回去时，庞宽不知道自己为什么要告诉彭磊，“我晚上就要回家了。”  
“什么时候啊。”  
“吃完晚饭就回去。”  
“行，你到时候叫我一声，我下来送你。”  
但是庞宽最后还是没有去叫彭磊，亲戚们都在楼下看着他们，跟他们送别呢。庞磊特别想冲着彭磊家喊一声他的名字，或者跑去大门前按门铃，但是不知为何庞宽没有。  
庞宽上车前幻想着彭磊就站在身旁，幻想着彭磊朝他奔去，扑向他，拥抱他，然后他们就站在那里，站在门外漆黑的雪地中，直到世界上的雪都落下，掩埋住他们。  
庞宽坐在车里，望着彭磊家那扇亮着灯的房间。车灯把周围的黑夜融化了，雪和雾在四周弥漫又落下，远方的昏暗中有暗暗沉沉的一片亮光。  
然后他闭上眼睛，月亮升了起来。


End file.
